The Crossroads Demon
by Anthem of Liones
Summary: Just another Supernatural One-shot about your everyday, average crossroads demon plus a little of Crowley being his typical sassy self. Might make a full story, but most likely not.


This was a story I wrote for one of my classes last semester. When I started it, I had no intentions of it being a Supernatural one-shot, but that's just how it happened.

It was almost nightfall and Joshua Warner was running late. He stayed at work for longer than necessary to clean up the remnants of the going-away party for Mrs. Kawalgy. She had just turned 65 and was retiring. Joshua, being nice, remained behind so the boss wouldn't be stuck doing it himself.

Josh had missed the bus and was stuck walking 15 blocks to his apartment in the west part of Manhattan. He started off at a steady pace. After a couple blocks, he felt a certain feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw a figure a block behind him. After a few more blocks, Josh checked behind himself again and saw that the figure had doubled. Now two followed him from a block behind him. After 3 more blocks, he checked and there were four behind him. He began to hurry, looking behind him to watch the figures. He turned his hard forward to see 4 figures in front of him waiting. Josh quickly ducked into an alleyway and ran, running into a brick wall. 8 figures dressed in black appeared in the entrance of the alley. They advanced on him and he began to panic. He'd held up his end of the deal! Why were they still coming for him?! One of the figures pulled out a rag and the others grabbed Josh, holding him in place. The rag was forced onto Josh's face and he smelled something foul. His eyes drooped and he blacked out.

* * *

Josh opened his eyes to be blinded by a bright light. He was sitting in a metal chair and his arms and legs were tied to it. Josh could hear cars on a highway in the distance. The air smelled of dust. He was sitting in a circle of light and all around it was pitch black. A circle was drawn in chalk around him. He knew someone was watching him, but didn't know who. Was someone mad that he had made the deal? Or was it someone else? He heard footsteps and strained his eyes to attempt to see past the light. He tried calling out and found that he had tape over his mouth. A figure emerged from the darkness. They wore a mask and black clothing.

"Mr. Warner," they began, "my master is very upset with you."

"Why?" asked Josh.

"He warned you against making the deal, yet you did. Now the underworld is in an uproar. Grunts are running free and the Deal-makers are losing their control! See what you've done by agreeing to the Hunter's terms!"

"I was merely doing my duty and securing another soul for Hell."

"Yes, but how could you help **her**! She's practically one of the Winchesters!"

"Hey, if she's a Winchester, then they owe me a favor. That will certainly come in handy." The masked demon sighed. He then turned around and left. Josh swore. He needed to get out of here. To think he had been worried that the figures had been hunters. Demons were much worse. He sighed and settled in. He might not be going anywhere for a while.

* * *

A day later, a familiar face entered the ring of light. They stopped just at the edge of the circle and looked at Josh.

"Why hello Crowley. I'm surprised that they would call you out for little old me," Josh said.

"Now little foot soldier, I've told you not to talk to me like that," the King of Hell answered.

Josh looked at the ground.

"Now now, don't get all ashamed on me now. It doesn't fit your character. First, let's talk business. I heard you signed a deal with a dear friend of the Winchesters. Good job there. The more favors those boys owe us the better."

Josh smiled.

"But," Crowley continued, "this was very risky, as she died while obtaining the item she wanted to find. We don't want our reputation ruined, now do we? If she dies looking for the item whose location you gave her, the squirrel and moose themselves may come sniffing around for clues. And we don't want them uncovering the deal, now do we?"

"No, Mr. Crowley."

"Good. I'll let you free and you go along like a good little demon and make sure she doesn't die."

"Yes sir." The King of Hell smudged the line of the circle and disappeared. The lights flickered on to reveal dozens of lesser demons waiting on the edges of the room. Josh got up, having already gotten rid of his bonds and rubbed his hands. He left the room, got his briefcase from where the grunts had left it, and teleported to the front of his apartment building. He walked in and up to his home. Josh's wife opened the door and hugged him, asking if he was okay.

"Yeah," Josh answered.

* * *

After he had dinner, Josh told his family that he was going on a business trip.

"What for?" his wife asked.

"I have to retrieve a lost item. One of my co-workers left it there the last time they went. I'm to retrieve it," Josh said slyly.

"I hope you'll have fun, daddy!" exclaimed his daughter.

"I'm sure I will, honey. I'm sure I will."

This story probably isn't any good because I haven't revised at all since I turned it in. I'll make it better when I have time and might even turn it into a full fledged story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used or referenced in this story (other than the ones I can up with, that is). If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't have written this story.


End file.
